


How to fix a Man's Pride

by elfpunk999



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wound Tom Hiddleston's pride, what can a girl do to fix it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to fix a Man's Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMoony86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoony86/gifts).



The party had begun to die down. Only a few people were left talking around the embers of the bonfire. But you were restless. Turning up the radio you searched for a good tune. Finding something with a pleasing beat you let your hips sway. Then the rest of you follows suit. With your beer in hand you slowly let the rhythm of the song move your entire body. Your eyes close as you lose yourself completely. Feeling a presence behind you, you lazily spin to take in your new dance partner. You’d recognize your gracious host anywhere. His black hair and slender build is a sharp contrast to the broad chested blonde that you had arrived with but a smile pulls up your lips at the company. Dancing closer you let his body move against yours. Unsure whether it was the volume of alcohol in your system or your wild imagination, you delight in the feeling of his long fingers wrapping around your hips. You move around within his grasp to press your ass against him. One of his long arms wraps around your waist while you both move in time to the beat. A slow heat is rising up your spine making your bones feel like they are made of jelly. Your head rests back against his slender shoulder as his body moves yours.   
Feeling the muscles of his chest flex against your back you let your eyes close as a soft hum escapes from your lips. Suddenly lightning strikes your body as you feel his warm breath against your overly sensitive ear. You spin on your heels, your fist clenching tightly before you feel his sharp left cheekbone beneath it. The world continues to spin for a few more seconds as you stare up at your now dazed dance partner. He rubs his hand against his jaw as his eyes flood with confusion. “Sorry.” You gasp as your actions register in your foggy brain.   
“Bloody hell…” his heavy English accent flooded with confusion.   
“Did you touch her ears?” the deep thick Australian accent is unmistakable. You turn to see your boyfriend walking up the stairs onto the wooden deck. “I told you not to.” He continued, smirk gracing his handsome features.   
“I’m sorry Tom.” You apologize again.   
“It’s alright.” He says continuing to rub his jaw. “I was warned.” He starts to walk away towards the steps. “I’m going to… go see when they are leaving.” He says walking down the steps.   
“No, wait. Tom I’m so sorry.” You call after him. You hear your boyfriend chuckle behind you. “Shut up Chris.” You snap turning to glare at him.  
“I think you hurt his pride more than his face.” He replies.   
“That makes it so much better.” You grumble.   
“You should make it up to him.” he wraps his strong arms around your waist pulling your back into his defined chest.   
“What would fix the man’s pride?” You ask taking a long swig of beer.   
“Blowjob.” Is the swift reply. You almost choke on your beer as you spin around to stare wide eyed up at him. “You asked.” His smile grows across his face.   
“Don’t temp me. I’ve had enough alcohol to take you up on that.” You feel the heat rising up your spine as his hands trail down your sides to rest on your hips.   
“I may have had enough to allow it.” You see a gleam in his eyes as his lips curl up further. His words mingle with the alcohol in your head making the heat rising up your spine spread wildly across your body. “Thomas!” His voice is deep as you feel his arms abruptly release you. Walking down the steps he quickly closes the gap between him and Tom. You brace yourself against the railing of the deck when the world takes a quick shift to the left. You watch as the men both look over towards you with smiles growing on their faces. Your smile creeps up your face before you turn your back on them to walk into the house.   
The change in lighting makes your head swim while you find your way to the small couch sitting against the back wall. Settling into the corner of the couch you close your eyes, leaning your head back against the back of the sofa. Hearing the click of the door opening you open your eyes to watch the last few party goers walking in. With a polite smile and wave you say goodnight as they leave the house through the front door. Your eyes drift back towards the back door as you hear the deep aussie accent and bellowing laughter of your boyfriend fill the room. He and Tom enter talking to one another with smiles plastered across their faces.   
Looking towards you Chris smiles as Tom’s grin widens to expose his teeth briefly. “You want another drink?” He asks Chris casually.   
“Yea, thanks.” He replies taking a seat in the large arm chair diagonal to you on the couch. Tom walks on through an archway you imagine leads to the kitchen. “Bright in here.” Chris says to you as he uses a remote beside him to dim the lights in the room. Your eyes narrow on him while his lips curl. “That’s better. Sets the mood.” He sets down the remote and stares at you with a mocking smile.   
“You’re an ass.” You grumble.   
His laughter makes your heart pound in your chest. “I knew you would chicken out.”   
Your lips curl up as your mind races. “You think I’m chickening out?”   
He nods. “You won’t do it.”   
Tom reenters the room and abruptly pauses as he looks from you to Chris. “Everything ok?” he asks.   
“Fine.” You remark with a wide smile. You pat the seat beside you on the couch when he walks over to hand Chris a fresh bottle of beer. Taking the seat beside you he settles in with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. The mocking grin widens across Chris’ face making you grow bolder. Shifting in your seat you turn to face Tom while he takes a long sip from his bottle. “I’m really sorry about your face.” Gently running your thumb over his tender cheekbone you watch his lips curl slightly.   
“It’s fine. Chris has done worse.” He laughs. You lean in and press your lips to his wounded cheek.   
“I still feel bad.” You whisper. Feeling his shoulders tense your eyes flash towards Chris. The mocking grin that had dominated his face has shifted into a slack jawed smirk. The lust slowly filling his blue eyes fills you with courage; placing another soft kiss on Tom’s cheek your hand slides up the opposite side of his slender neck. Following along his angled jawline with a few more open mouthed kisses you make your way down his neck. Your tongue lazily dragging along his pounding pulse point while your hand inches up into his short cropped dark hair. “I want to make it up to you.” you whisper into his ear. He audibly swallows hard when you gently nip at his earlobe.  
“That’s…” his voice cracks slightly “not necessary.” He finishes. You rest your head against his shoulder, running your hand down his chest to toy with his belt buckle you watch Chris’ eyes flood with desire. The smirk on his face now curled up dangerously as he sinks back into the chair. Lazily you loop a finger beneath Tom’s buckle, tugging softly as he exhales a soft moan.   
“I think it is.” You reply placing one more wet kiss on the crook of his neck before sitting up. Tom’s eyes quickly snap to yours when you rise to your feet. Your eyes never leaving his deep penetrating blue gaze you move around to stand between his wide spread, long legs. Sinking to your knees you watch his expression fill with concern, confusion and then need. Sliding your hands up his thighs you press your palms against the swiftly growing bulge in his pants before reaching again for his buckle. You let a smile pull up the corner of your mouth as you swiftly unfasten it. Working on the button and zipper you notice Tom’s eyes flash towards Chris.   
“She likes it when you watch her work.” You hear the lust in your boyfriend’s deep voice.   
Looking back up at Tom’s face through your lashes you drag your teeth along your bottom lip. Gracefully he shifts his hips while reaching into his boxer briefs to free his dick. Your eyes widen as they fall upon it. Your mind racing as the overwhelming need to feel it sliding down your throat makes your mouth water. You become suddenly aware of the growing pulse radiating from your cunt. Slowly you rise up on your knees licking your lips as his eyes watch you intently. You flatten your tongue against the vein that runs its length, dragging it slowly from base to tip before wrapping your lips around the thick head. Rolling your tongue around the tip you feel his body sink back into the couch as a soft moan escapes him. Slowly you begin to bob your head, sucking more of him down your throat with each motion until you feel him hit the back of your throat. “Oh my god.” His raspy utterance sends a heat wave coursing over your skin. You shift on your knees to press your thighs together and close your eyes trying to quiet the urge of your own sex.   
“Gimme this.” Chris’ deep, husky voice sounds closer. Your eyes flash open to see him take the beer bottle from Tom’s clenched fist. Then you hear something heavy being pushed aside. Your mind races when you feel his strong hands sliding down your back. “Grab her hair.” Tom obeys the order with lightning speed. Both his hands fisted into your hair making you moan around his cock. Your mind lingers on the feeling of Chris’ hands sliding down your bare thighs and up under your short dress. His fingers kneed the hot flesh of your ass causing goose bumps to explode across your body. A soft moan vibrates through your throat causing Tom's grip on your hair to tighten almost painfully. Chris' hands continue their way up your stomach and to your chest where he presses his palms against your breasts enticing another moan to escape your lips. Tom arches slightly as even your softest noises make your tongue vibrate against his tender flesh. You clench your thighs together tightly while your nails dig into Tom's denim clad thighs. "Let her go." Chris's voice is low and demanding. Mischief grows swiftly in your mind and you suck Tom deep down your throat, moaning around him loudly. His fingers clutch onto your hair like a lifeline. You hear a deep growl rumble up from his stomach as you slowly pull him from your throat.   
"Now Tom." Chris' voice is threatening now. Tom's grasp immediately releases and his fingers snap around the edge of the couch cushions. Chris's hands on your chest pull you off Tom with an audible pop. He pulls the hem of your dress up while you raise your arms allowing him to remove it from you completely. Leaning back on your ankles you press your now bare back into his broad chest. His lips leave hot moist trails down the side of your neck as his hands slide down your stomach.   
"I believe that someone is enjoying themselves." He whispers in your ear as his fingers slide between your clenched thighs. Your head falls back against his shoulder, a soft hum your only response. "Make him beg." His husky voice in your ear turns your bones to liquid. In a single fluid motion you spread your knees and fall forward, taking Tom completely into your hot wet mouth. Tom gasps, arching off the sofa slightly when he hits the back of your throat and slides down further. Chris's fingers teasingly slide around your clit, making you shift your hips pleading for the touch you need. Abruptly he pushes two fingers deep into your aching cunt. Your hips jerk, your throat clenches as Tom's cock muffles the pleasured scream. Tom's fingers twist tightly into your hair once again, bringing tears to your eyes. Chris pumps his fingers expertly, bringing you closer to the edge.   
"Oh god..." Tom's usual silky voice is harsh as his throat tightens with each stroke of your tongue. Chris' words echo in your head. "Make him beg." You slow your pace and relax your throat, drawing out each movement painfully slowly. Tom winces as a shallow breath rushes through his teeth. His hands in your hair try to force you to quicken the pace again but every muscle in your body fights against him. Electricity shoots through you as Chris' thumb grazes over your swollen clit. Your teeth drag along Tom's shaft making him jerk his hips and curse under his breath.   
A deep rumble of laughter bellows from behind you. "My bad." He apologizes halfheartedly. You’re only slightly aware of the feeling of your lace panties sliding down your thighs. But every nerve in your body flashes to high alert when you feel the blunt head of his cock against your wet cunt. You instinctively push your hips back towards him. His fingers are still inside of you, inching you closer to breaking. Then without missing a beat his fingers are replaced with his thick cock. He pushes in to the hilt effortlessly. Pausing briefly to steady himself he grips your hips firmly with both hands. Your hands fan out over Tom's thighs to brace yourself as Chris begins to thrust in and out. You quickly pick up his rhythm and let his thrusts move you up and down Tom's cock. Your jaw goes slack allowing Tom to hit the back of your throat with every stroke. His moans become unhindered as he jerks his hips up to meet each of your down strokes. Your mind revels in the bliss that is washing over your body. You feel every muscle coursing with electricity as Chris hits that spot deep inside you.   
"I... I can't..." Tom's words escape passed his clenched teeth as his hands pull hard on your hair. You feel his body jerk beneath you before you taste his salty cum on your tongue. Swallowing it down greedily you grip his hips tightly keeping him inside your throat as he pants. You feel Chris's strong arms wrap around your chest. He pulls you off Tom again, holding your back against his chest as he thrusts up into you wildly. You watch Tom regain himself, a smile sliding lazily across his lips. Then you watch him sink gracefully to his knees in front of you. Before you can process anything his warm mouth is at your breasts, sucking and nipping at your flesh. Your head falls back against Chris' shoulder as you let these two men ravage you. Tom's slender fingers roam your body as Chris' animalistic grunts flood your ears. Skillfully Tom's fingers rub your clit as he covers your chest in wet open mouth kisses. You feel your walls tighten around Chris' penetrating cock. Your hands fly up to tangle into each men’s hair as your orgasm overwhelms you. Your mouth falls open as a silent scream escapes your chest. Chris's grip around you tightens as you feel him quaking behind you. His teeth dig into your shoulder making your scream audible as he cums deeply into you.   
The two of you collapse into Tom's arms. He leans back against the couch, cradling you both between his knees. "I think I rather enjoyed getting punched in the face tonight'" he says with a smirk.


End file.
